Wound care is desirable in order to improve health and appearance of the outer epidermis, as well as underlying dermal and other tissues. Wounds, either injury induced (such as cuts, abrasions, blisters, etc.), or surgically induced (such as surgical incisions, astomies, etc.) require localized treatment to remedy the affected area and prevent further dermal damage. If wounds are not properly treated, further dermal irritation can result, including secondary infections and further discomfort to the subject.
Improper wound care and/or wound healing result in greater than 100 billion dollars per year, and may require antibiotic use, hospitalizations, and great pain or discomfort to the subject. Present methods of therapeutic wound care are inadequate and routinely include washing with soap and water and/or applying an antiseptic, but still may lead to infection and/or improper wound healing and repair. Thus, novel therapeutic methods and compositions for wound care and wound healing are needed.